


Teach me how to dance

by Nathamuel



Series: Avengers Rare Pair Fest [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, hurt feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard tries to teach Steve how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Научи меня танцевать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512775) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy)



> Steve Rogers/Howard Stark: dance lessons for the Avengers Rare Pair Makeout Fest :D

"Ouch, no no no stop, ouch, damn you! I said stop." Steve stilled with a sheepish expression at his dance partner‘s complains. The engineer pulled his hands free of the soldier's grip on them and hobbled to a nearby chair. 

„No wonder Peggy sent you to me. I don‘t think her dainty feet could have taken that for long.“ Sighing wearily he sank down into a chair, promptly kicking off his shoes to start massaging his feet. He couldn‘t believe how much they hurt. 

"I swear, Steve, I've never met a worse dancer than you." He scolded. At the blond's crestfallen expression he quickly added: "But you're not a completely lost cause." 

He exhaled and put on his shoes again before returning to his in front of Steve. For now he could ignore his aching feet for his lovers sake.

„You don‘t have to teach me, if you don‘t want.“ He heard the man mutter and winced inwardly. Feeling guilt rise like a dark shadow in his chest he laid a palm on the blond's cheek to turn his face up from where it was still down turned in embarrassment and humiliation and pressed a sweet kiss to the soldier‘s lips.

Then he pressed himself against Steve's front, wrapped one arm around his middle and caught his hand with the other. He pulled the man tight against him.

„Just follow my lead.“ he said apologetically.

"Mr. Stark, we are a bit too close to properly dance." Steve teased, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't see any polite company we would offend." Howard challenged, tucking his face beside Steve's and whispered: "Maybe you'll understand the steps when we dance a little slower."

The next song began and they started to move again.


End file.
